My Dearest, My Lovely
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: A series of random one shots, mostly fluff, for Akko and Mari! There will be some added couples in there *coughcough*Sugi and Tamamin*cough* T for just in case I add any language or..possible "heated" situations
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Girl Friends fanfic. It's probably going to start out as a series of one shots and then, possibly, I might move on to make an actual story. And, in case you didn't notice, it's very short.

And I don't own Girl Friends.

--

"Mari-chin! Mari-chin! Wake up!! Your parents are supposed to be here in thirty minutes!" Akko exclaimed as she pounced on the sleeping brunette. Her honey blonde hair was falling out of the bun it had been in last night. She jumped to her feet and collected the discarded clothing from last night, groaning, "Aw, this was my favorite bra…!"

"We have to tell my parents about our relationship…and you're worried about your bra. Akko…I worry about your priorities sometimes," the brunette girl teased. She pushed the covers away, immediately shivering from the cold air on her bare skin. "Did we turn down the thermostat?"

"I think…oops. I forgot to turn it back on!" giggled the other girl. Akko rushed to the closet and frantically searched for something to wear. "What will impress your parents??"

Shaking her head, Mari walked up behind her long-time girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Akko's waist and whispered, "What did you used to say to me when I began to fret over the little things?"

With a sigh, the honey blonde replied, "I would say, 'You worry too much. You'll be that much better off if you don't.' Right?"

"Right. And…everything went over well when we talked to our friends, right?"

Akko protested, "But we found out that they were dating each other too! Tamamin and Sugi, I mean." She pouted and stared up into Mari's eyes. Her lower lip quivered a bit; this act never worked but hell, it got a good response.

The brunette leaned down, pressing her lips gently against Akko's to ease away the disapproving grimace. "True," Mari paused, "However, I thought it was funny when we found Kuno and Taguchi."

"That was hilarious! The look on Kuno's face was priceless!" Akko laughed brightly. After a moment, she suddenly came back down to earth and remembered the issue at hand.

"So. Don't you think I should be the one worried?" Brunette brows rose in question as Mari smiled gently at Akko.

Akko sighed and shook her head in reply. "No. They're your parents. They need to understand that we love each other," the honey blonde girl stated.

"Exactly. Oh, crap! We have ten minutes!" The pair immediately began to get dressed in casual clothes and Mari did a quick once over of the apartment.

"We good?"

"Good. And…" The doorbell rang just as Mari grinned and announced, "Time."

--


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sweet! So, this is my second drabble. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as the first.

--

The movie credits continued to roll on, the music playing softly in the background. The room was darkened to the point where there was no light except the TV screen. Akko's mother had gone to bed in the middle of the movie; she left two teenage girls sitting on the couch. The honey blonde girl wrung her hands nervously, her thoughts straying to what Mari had said. "_I never really got kissed. Harada-kun tried to make me feel comfortable but it just never settled. So, I don't think I've ever really been kissed._"Akko smiled, however, remembering how she promptly corrected the brunette girl. They had kissed in the karaoke room. But…they needed to share a real kiss. They were dating now. And they had been for close to three months. She thought, '_Maybe I should talk to her about it…no. That'd make her feel obligated. And that would just ruin it…maybe just…do it. Just kiss her. Yeah. That'd work.'_ Setting aside her fears, the blonde girl turned a little to look at Mari. The brunette girl was already watching Akko attentively. Her dark eyes were locked with her girlfriend's. Slowly, they drew closer until their lips were just millimeters apart. Feverishly, the honey blonde asked, "Are you scared?"

"No." Without warning, Akko threw her arms around Mari's neck as their lips met. They kissed softly yet clumsily as they sought the right angle for the kiss. Finally, after a little bit of experimenting, they found their angle. Mari held the blonde girl gently around the waist as they moved their lips against each other. The pair was laid out on the couch, limbs tangled in a typical first kiss. Pulling away for air, Mari said, "Akko…"

"Was I too forward? Do I need to hold back a bit?" Akko questioned. Her tone was anxious as her eyes searched for an explanation. She was thoroughly worried about her girlfriend's response.

Giggling softly, Mari kissed Akko's forehead. She stated, "It's ok. That was a wonderful 'first real kiss'. And…I don't think I could've imagined a better one." Her cheeks flushed a tad as she looked up at the blonde girl.

A wide grin split Akko's lips as she ran her fingers through the silky strands of her brunette girlfriend's hair. "Mari-chin…I…I love you."

"I love you too, Akko." The girls kissed again before making their way to Akko's bedroom. Once there, they changed into their pajamas and crawled into the small bed. Akko cuddled against Mari, blonde and brunette tresses mixing on the pillows. Mari pulled the blonde girl close and slowly dozed off.

The buzzing of a cell phone made the blonde teen sit up and glare into the darkness. Said teen got up and went to the offending piece of technology. Seeing the message, she rolled her eyes and turned the phone onto silent. Then, Akko scurried back into the warmth of Mari's embrace. "Good night, Mari-chin…"

--

Sugi scowled at the message that blinked on her phone. She read it again to be sure she was right. And there, plain as day was a text from Akko: _I'm going to bed, Sugi. Mari-chin is here and I want to sleep._ The brunette girl snapped her phone shut and growled, "What the hell…oh…" She read it again and suddenly smiled. It made sense. Akko and Mari were getting some time together. They rarely did due to Mari's parents and Akko's mother. They weren't sure how Mari's parents would react and they knew that Akko's mother was a bit uncomfortable about it. But, when they did get time together, it was time well deserved.

--


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't have much to say, really. Thank you to everyone has reviewed! *Two finger salute* Jou, out!

--

Boxes stood in towering stacks, covering most of Akko's bedroom. The blonde girl wiped at the sweat on her forehead as her girlfriend walked in. Teasingly, the brunette said, "Wow, Akko. Looks like you got a real workout."

"Actually, yes, I did. I have so many clothes! It's gonna be tough moving them all…"

"That's why we have friends," Mari chirped. From behind her, Tamamin and Sugi jumped out to hug the other girl.

"Hey, Akko!" The trio hugged tightly before pulling away to chatter happily. "I can't believe you're moving in together! It's such a big step!!" Sugi exclaimed. The older girl brushed her wavy, brunette hair back before looking at the boxes in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Tamamin just looked at the boxes and shrugged, "Oh, well. We'll just have to work a little harder than we thought."

Pouting, the blonde girl stated, "All of that is from our shopping trips, in case you forgot."

"We did go shopping a lot, huh…." Sugi murmured wistfully. She ran one hand through her perfect hair, combing through the strands with her manicured nails. "Tamamin, do you have an extra hair tie?"

"Yeah, here," the shorter girl replied. She pulled out a hair tie and gently pulled Sugi's hair back. While she did so, she snuck a quick kiss to the brunette's slender neck.

Mari and Akko giggled, enjoying the fact that their more experienced friend blushed like a schoolgirl. Pulling out her phone, the brunette girl requested, "Hey, Tamamin, will you do that again?" When the girl with pigtails started to move forward again, the taller brunette squealed in false terror. The pair ran around the room as the other pair of girls relaxed on Akko's bed and laughed. They got no work done, even after five hours. Mari finally sighed and muttered, "I suppose we should actually start to move Akko's stuff…"

"But this is the first time we've gotten to hang out in months! Can't we just have fun for a little while longer?" Tamamin pleaded. She was resting her head in her girlfriend's lap, enjoying the feeling of Sugi's fingers running through her loose hair. Suddenly, she giggled and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is wrong with you?!" Akko screeched jokingly. Her light brown eyes glowed in genuine happiness as the other girl continued to laugh.

Sugi sat the other girl up, wrapping her arms around the tinier girl's waist in worry. She gave a quizzical look to which Tamamin replied breathlessly, "Don't you remember the song we started singing when we made bets on how long it'd take them to ask each other out?"

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe we sang Disney show tunes…" the brunette girl laughed. She explained, "When you two walked off that one day, me and Tamamin made a bet on how long it would take for you two to ask one another out. Or rather, who would ask who out. Anyways, after that, we started to sing 'Can you feel the love tonight' from _The Lion King._ It was awesome."

Akko looked at Mari and smiled contentedly, laughing a bit herself. "Seems just about right…" Quietly, the other girl nodded and kissed Akko's cheek gently.

--


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It has been so long! I'm ashamed! Oh, well, not much I can do. No internet at home. Enjoy this chapter. *two finger salute* Jou, out!

Mari held her head in her hands, the tears falling unheeded into her palms. Her heart felt just about ready to burst from her chest. Akko was gone; she had left for America because of her mother's threats. All the pain let loose right then, erupting in a renewed gale of sobs. The brunette had never felt so heartbroken. She got up and walked over to her bedside table, gently taking one of the pictures up. Akko smiled brightly back at her, blonde hair splayed around her in a golden halo. A violent throb surged in her again and she collapsed to her knees. "Oh, Akko...I miss you so much..." A knock at the front door made the young woman look up and wipe viciously at her tears. She stammered, "H-hang on, I'll be right there!"

When she opened the door, Sugi just smirked. Mari's hopes sank immediately as the older female asked, "So, what the hell is eating at you? You're a mess, Mari-chin."

"Akko is gone..." the other girl mumbled. She led her friend in, making a vague motion with her hand. "Please, sit down."

"You're...in pain."

"Of course I am. I love Akko."

Sugi stared at her friend. She murmured, "Don't you mean _loved_?"

"No. I _love_ her. She is still all I need to be happy. All I need to be strong. Akko is my one and only. I will _always_ love her." She stood abruptly and went to the front door. "I can't live without her, Sugi-san."

"I know."

Turning back to the older brunette, Mari murmured, "Don't you have anything else to say?" Her eyes were still brimmed with tears. Her cheeks were streaked with the little droplets.

"Not really. I never thought...I had never expected you two to relly be something. I thought it would eventually happen- you two kissing and dating, I mean. But...I hadn't expected you two to make it this far..." the older woman stated. She stood and walked to the door. "It's ok now. You were right. I guess I owe you drinks now..."

Mari, thoroughly confused, asked, "Sugi-san, what do you-"

Like a flash of yellow lightning, Akko streaked through the door and into Mari's unsuspecting embrace. "I've missed you, I've missed you, it's been too long!" She kissed Mari, their lips warm and pliant and sweet at their reunion.

"Akko-chan! How-"

"I wasn't in America. I went to Sugi-san's and asked her advice. So, she said that she wanted to see if we were meant to be. Because, if we weren't, she'd put me on the first plane to America. But I was right! You do love me, just as I love you!" They kissed again, exuberant and blissful.

The older brunette smiled softly, a single tear making its way down her beautiful cheek. She walked out the door, thinking, _'Congrats, you two....you've done it.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I wish to apologize for my lack of timing! I didn't have internet for the longest time and now I do, so I can update! Please accept this new drabble as my most humble apology! *salute* Jou, out!

"Mari...?" The blonde girl peeked around the corner, searching for her girlfriend. Akko stepped out from her hiding place; she pondered, "Where could she be?"

Suddenly, a pair of thin arms wrapped around her waist and a soft voice giggled, "Found you."

Akko screamed with laughter and surprise, struggling out of the brunette's grasp. She stated, "Mari-chin, that's not fair! You weren't looking for me-"

"I was waiting, that's all," Mari replied, her eyes glowing warmly. She leaned forward to tenderly press her lips to her girlfriend's temple. She murmured, "I love you...and I'd wait until everything in the world- no, the universe- fell apart. Probably even after that, actually..." Her dark hair fell softly against her shoulders and Akko reached to link her fingers gently in the soft tendrils. "Akko..."

"I love you...more than you can imagine..." They kissed softly, letting their lips move tenderly. Akko's hands gripped the hair at the base of her beloved's neck and put a little more pressure into the liplock as they held on longer. Mari, back against the wall, allowed her hands to roam up and down her girlfriend's soft curves. The two women shuddered, allowing their bodies to push together eagerly.

Finally needing air, the brunette pulled back to kiss Akko's jaw and neck with exquisite heat. The blonde could feel her core swirl with need. "Akko...we have classes soon..." Mari was in college to be a nutritionist; keeping her beloved Akko healthy was, afterall, a top priority. However, the other female just continued to knead and kiss and nip beguilingly. After a few moments, the dark-haired girl was panting with need.

"Were you saying something, Mari-chin? Something about class?"

Mari kissed the blonde a bit roughly and managed to beckon her girlfriend into a passionate battle with their tongues. Eyes heavy with emotion and need, the brunette replied, "No, I didn't say a word."

Me: well...that was a bit steamier than my others, yeah? Uh...I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Haha! Another update! *salute* enjoy! Jou, out!

A quiet groan made its way from Mari's lips. The night prior, the two women had had a very eventful night. Seeing as it was their seven-year-anniversary, Akko had deemed it appropriate to throw a small party. The brunette enjoyed it immensely; their friends had gathered- Mari's family did not because of their aversion to homosexuality- to celebrate the good times they had and the ones yet to come. But for that to happen, alcohol was quite readily involved. A splitting headache bore into the dark eyed female's brain as she tried to sit up. "Akko...we can never drink like that ever again..."

"Mm...why not, Mari? We had fun..." The blonde- whose hair was bordering on dirty blonde to be honest- propped herself upon her elbows. She reached over, pushing stray locks of hair away from her beloved's face. A soft, loving smile curled her lips as they snuggled together.

"Because," the brunette began, "we're probably broke, your mother is probably appalled at the events of last night and- Akko, do you smell that?"

The smell of eggs and muffins wafted through the apartment and into the chamber of the lovers. The brunette and the blonde looked at each other questioningly and got up to investigate. Pulling on suitable pajama bottoms (Akko slept in a pair of panties and a tanktop on most nights), the pair wandered into the kitchen. There, standing at the stove, was Akko's mother. "Okaa-chan! What're you doing here?"

"Uhm...well, I wanted to surprise you girls. You see, last night was such a blast. I'm usually so busy working and stuff...but you two brought me a wonderful amount of happiness. Akko, I honestly never thought...I'd see you settle down with someone." The older woman had her long, blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. She wore a black turtleneck with the sleeves bunched up and dark grey slacks.

Mari opened her mouth to speak when her girlfriend interjected, "Gee, thanks, okaa-chan. Did you think I was gonna just run around with random guys or something?"

"Well...no. But I didn't expect you to fall in love with such a nice girl." Then, turning her soft brown eyes on Mari, the older blonde chirped, "By the way, you can call me Kagurei, Mari-chin!"

"Th-thank you, Kagurei-san. Uhm...would you like me to get you some coffee?"

"After last night? Sweetie, you need it more than I do." Kagurei poured each girl a cup of coffee as well as one for herself. After taking a few sips, the blonde woman quipped, "Akko-chan didn't wear you out last night, did she?"

The two lovers nearly choked on their coffee. Akko exclaimed, "Okaa-chan!" Her beloved simply sat in her chair, scandalized. "I thought we agreed that you would never tease my significant other about that sort of thing."

"Ah, but I didn't know at the time that you would get a significant other that was so adorable when she blushed!"

"Okaa-chaaaaan!" groaned the younger blonde.

A/N: well...uhm...I was going for humor. And I hope I achieved it. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Excitement! I just swore in on the first! *coughs, composing myself* I mean to say that I have sworn into the ranks of the greatest brotherhood in America. (Girls can join a brotherhood too, you know!) I leave for boot camp in July and when I get back, I'll start my training for my job for the Marine Reserves. So, in celebration, I wrote this update! And I'm sorry it's so short but I'm setting things up for a small series of family-oriented drabbles! XD *salutes* Jou, out!

Mari glanced out the window, sighing contentedly. Spring had come and gone and summer was showing its full potential. Soft, lithe arms wrapped gently around the brunette's neck and she chuckled. "Akko, what are you doing?"

"Being silly, silly," replied the blonde woman. She nuzzled her beloved's cheek gently; a serious look suddenly fell over her features. Akko muttered, "How do you feel about...children?"

The brunette stayed silent for a moment, slightly shocked at the idea. Mari stuttered, "W-well, I had never thought..."

"My nee-chan- she's actually a close family friend...she just had a serious accident and wanted to know if we could take care of Takumi-kun..." explained the taller female. Her deep brown eyes were clouded with anxiety.

Wriggling out of her beloved's embrace, the onyx-eyed woman turned and pulled Akko close. She whispered, "I would love to care for a child with you."

"Mari..." Tears stung the blonde's eyes as she clung to her lover. "Thank you."

With that, the two women left for the hospital and went to retrieve little Takumi-kun. Upon arriving in the room 239, the two women were bombarded with little fists. "Akko oba-chin! Why won't they let kaa-chin go? I wan' go home!" whined the little boy. His wild, blonde hair fell in waves around his little ears. Then, turning his large black eyes towards Mari, he tugged at Akko's skirt. She knelt and he cupped one hand behind her ear and whispered, loud enough that anyone could hear, "Oba-chin, she's pretty..."

The brunette blushed and giggled, "What an adorable little gentleman." Holding out her arms, Mari beckoned, "Hi, Takumi-kun...my name is Mariko."

"You're Mari-chin? Akko oba-chin, she's just as pretty as you said," laughed the boy. He rushed forward and climbed into the nutritionist's arms.

"Take care of Takumi-chan, all right? He's such a little love bug..." came the tired chuckle from the woman in the hospital bed. Her long, blonde hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and dark circles lined her eyes. She smiled gently. "I love you, Taku-chan. Behave for them and eat what they give you."

"Ok, kaa-chin! I love you too!" And then, the trio left the room and went back home in silence as Takumi dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok! Big news! I leave for bootcamp on June 20th, so this little collection of drabbles will be on hold for a while. Please, enjoy this last drabble before I leave (and I'll definitely post more when I get back)! *stands at attention; salute* Jou, out!

[X]

"Mari oba-chin!" The high-pitched shriek broke through the relative silence in the apartment, bringing the brunette to her feet. In rushed the streak of bright blonde, little arms extended and little legs pushed harder to run. He collided with the nutritionist's legs, hugging them tightly. Promptly, Takumi screamed, "Base!"

"No fair! You got a head start!" pouted the hair stylist. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, save for the just-short-enough-bangs that framed her face. She had rushed in shortly after the little boy. "You're fast for a runt," she growled jokingly.

"Akko, Takumi-kun, what have I said about running in the apartment? Especially while I'm cooking," the slightly shorter woman scolded. She looked pointedly at her beloved and said, "You should know better, Akko. Don't let it happen again."

Giving Mari an apologetic frown, the blonde murmured, "I'm sorry..." She picked the little blonde boy up and softly patted his head. "C'mon, Taku-kun. Let's go watch a movie." The two blondes left the kitchen, shoulders slumped, for the living room.

[X]

As Mari finished the food, she felt a nagging sorrow pull at her heart. She frowned; it wasn't safe for Akko and Takumi to be running in the apartment, seeing as they didn't have any carpet. All they had were loose area rugs. But, the woman conceded, her lover would never let any harm befall little Takumi. The brunette smiled, deciding on apologizing as well. Upon entering the living room, however, she grinned and turned back around.

Akko lay sprawled across the couch, one arm folded under head and the other placed gently over the younger blonde's shoulders. Takumi was laying on his temporary mother's stomach, his head resting on her chest. They were simply too cute to wake up.

[X]


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm not dead! Oh well, sorry for the long wait. I just got surgery on Monday, so I'm waiting to be put back in combat training..sheesh...I just wanna get it over with! Can you blame me? Anyways...how about a nice yuri filled ficcy to tide us over? *salutes* carry on! *about face*

[X]

Takumi peeked around the corner, grinning when he spotted Mari sitting on the couch alone. Quietly, he sat back and held up his stuffed lion, saying, "Well, this is it, Fuzz-san. We have a mission to accomplish. Ready?" Shaking the doll so that it nodded, the little boy huffed, "Very well. We're goin' in." Excitedly, the young blonde flew into the living room and hopped onto the couch. He chirped, "Hey, Mari oba-chin!"

The young woman smiled gently, pulling the boy into her arms. Kissing the crest of his head, she greeted, "Hello, Takumi-kun. How are you today?"

"Awesome! What was that stuff you made for lunch earlier? It was good," Takumi said. He held his lion close, snuggling it as Mari snuggled him.

"Well...it was just steamed crab dumplings with a sweet bean soup," replied the nutritionist. She ran her fingers through the boy's hair, enjoying how relaxed the child was.

The blonde started. He muttered, "I don't like crab. Are you sure it was crab?"

"Perfectly sure. And you ate every bit," giggled the brunette. She tugged a strand of his honey blonde hair gently. "Tricked you, didn't I?"

Takumi grinned widely. He chuckled, "I don't care. I was actually wondering something else. How long have you and Akko oba-chan been together?"

This brought the young woman up short. She opened her mouth to say something, found herself at a loss and closed her mouth again. Mari slowly started, "Well...since high school. It feels like only yesterday but it has actually been several years. You see, Takumi, when you love someone, time seems to fly by. And all you know is that every moment with that person is precious." Smiling wistfully, the young brunette whispered, "And she has made me the most incredibly happy person on the face of the planet."

"That's good. So, if you ever got a chance, would you marry her?" The blonde boy looked up, measuring the amount of shock on his oba-chin's face. He continued, "I mean, I'm just wondering. You two act as if you're married anyway."

Blushing furiously, Mari stammered, "Y-yeah, I guess. Uhm...yes, I would. I love Akko more than anything, Taku-kun." She arranged the boy so that he was sitting straight across from her, her knees on either side of him. Shrewdly, she asked, "Why? What're you up to, you rugrat?"

"Nothin' much! Akko oba-chan just asked me to give you this!" He shoved a small box at the woman. "She also said to meet her at your special hangout in two hours! You'd better get ready!" Like a flash of light, the blonde boy shot off the couch, leaving the nutritionist to sit and stare at the little velvet box.

Opening it, she saw a slit big enough for a ring. But, in it's place, was a note. It read: Mari-chin, come to our special hangout. I want to do this right, so dress up? Please? I love you so, so, soooo much! See you in a little while!

Mari immediately ran to catch the boy. "Takumi-kun! I need your opinion on something!" What on earth was she going to wear?

To be continued...

[X]

A/N: Ha! You all probably know what I'm planning but I wanted Takumi to be in on this. He's a cute little bugger, ain't he? Oh well. Review! And happy birthday brothers and sisters of the Marine Corps! Its my first one sharing with you! Semper fi and ooh rah!


End file.
